The purpose of this study is to follow children who survive neonatal respiratory failure. All newborns with respiratory illness requiring mechanical ventilation are prospectively identified and tracked by 2 experienced Newborn Intensive Care Nurses. All infants who have an Oxygenation Index greater than or equal to 20, are recruited for follow-up participation. All infants are examined at discharge, and at 8 and 20 months of corrected gestational age (postmenstrual plus postnatal age). At each visit, parents are interviewed about interim rehospitalizations, medication, and oxygen use, and for details of health and development. A medical and neurologic examination is conducted. At each visit, weight, height, and head circumference are assessed and categorized as either normal, subnormal (< - 2 SD), or supra normal (> + 2 SD) for age. At 8 and 20 months of age, neurologic assessments are performed with the technique of Amiel-Tinson, and outcome is defined as normal or abnormal (hypotonia, spastic diplegia, spastic quadriplegia, or hemisyndrome). At 8 and 20 months of age, development is assessed by a development psychologist using the Bayley Scales of Infant Development. Neurosensory impairment is classified as abnormal findings on a neurological examination, chronic seizure disorder, blindness, or hearing deficit. Infants identified with neurologic disturbances are referred for consultation. Those with developmental abnormalities are referred for early intervention therapies.